A light shines bright in the darkness
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: AU! Kai has been dead for 25 years and after seeing pains of the world wants to help those in need. He wishes to become a guardian. He must take a test, to prove he is worthy of this important task. His Overseer tells him he must help the fragile Rei RK
1. Default Chapter

A light shines bright in the darkness By: Littlewolflover

Dedication: To the Yaoi junkies of the world. Also for Le Pyron, Makiko Midori, Malik Ishtar and Yukito Tsukishiro's birthdays. 

Disclaimer: I own A beyblade, But unfortunately, I don't own the show, wish I did, but don't. 

Summary: AU!!!! Kai has been dead for 25 years and after seeing many of the pains of the world wants to help those in need. He wishes to become a guardian of people, which may be something like a guardian angel. In order to become one, he must take a test, to prove he is worthy of this important task. His Overseer, Athena, tells him he must help the fragile boy named Rei. KAI X REI 

Warning: Rated R For Character death, yaoi, rape reference and possibly rape, yaoi, cussing and the simple fact that I don't want to get kicked off ff.net. I warned you so if you report me for no good reason, not only me but also the people that do like my stories will haunt you forever.......

Now {In case you're stupid or just dumb to the ff world} I will give you the wordings.....

"............" Talking

'.............' Thinking

{............} Author's note

(.............) Crazy people standing in the corner's note

~............~ Flashback 

............ Not in Japanese {Set in Japan, live with it} 

{I think that's it} 

Enjoy

"Oh! But why him? Why not someone that's not so DAMN WEAK, Athena!?!!!" A tall boy with hair two shades of blue looked towards a car that was pulling into a driveway with pure disgust. "Why that?" Athena just giggled at the angered boy before her. 

"But Kai, sweetie, your supposed to help the weak ones. If they were all strong what would be the point?" Kai hated her. She was always right. Kai glared at the ancient woman. 

"So what if your three thousand years old, it doesn't mean you know everything!" Athena giggled again before kissing the boy's cheek sweetly. She disappeared. Kai glared at the thin air. 

"Dammit!!" He cussed to himself as he walked to the newly parked car. A small, long raven-haired boy slowly stepped out the car, hands full of books. He tripped out onto the pavement spilling his books everywhere. A short man slammed his door on the other side and rushed to the boy's side. But instead of consoling him as Kai thought he would, the man give the small boy a quick slap to the face. Kai blinked slowly. 

"Gomen Nasai, Outosan." The boy said softly as he slowly lifted his head to the older man. He responded with another slap to the boy's face. 

"Damn!" Kai stopped just short of the scene to watch. 

"Well you had better be Rei, you little bastard." Rei nodded his head swiftly. He gathered up all of his fallen books in to his arms. 

"I won't do it again Outosan." Jin {um the man is too long so randomly this is his name Be proud I had to look for hours to find good Chinese and Russian names for Rei and Kai's parents. } glared hard at the small boy before him.

"And you better not. Think about how it makes me look when my only son falls out of MY car on his way to school." Rei nodded and Jin got in his car and drove off. Kai starred after it dumbfounded. All that just because he fell out the car? Don't make him look bad? Damn! 'I guess he does have it pretty bad.' Kai thought to himself. 'Fine then Athena I'll do it.' He started to walk to the building and looked up at the sign. 

"Sengo Private High School" Kai read aloud. 'Wait high school? That little kid can't be in high school. Athena said he was 13.' His thoughts were suddenly interrupted. 

"Ow. Oh! Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN!!!" He bowed to Kai who he just ran into. 'Damn he's messed up.' Kai thought. " I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." Rei began to scamper up off the ground and Kai held up a hand. 

"It's all right! Breathe." This made Rei laugh and suddenly cover his mouth. And this made Kai start laughing. Kai swallowed. 'I guess I have to make friends with him.' "Well anyway, Hi. My name is Kai. And what's your name?" Kai pulled an obvious fake smile on the small boy. He just looked him.

"Are you new here?" Kai nodded with an odd expression. "Oh" Rei sighed disappointingly. "Well my name is Rei, and your not supposed to like me. I guess you'll find out later." Kai gave him a look. 

"The hell?" Kai muttered. Rei blinked. 

"Haven't you ever been to school?" Kai sweatdropped. "I'm the kid that everyone hates. The unpopular kid. the one that if you hang out with me your not cool. So if you want to fit in here I suggest that you find someone more popular." Kai burst out laughing.

"Like I give a shit!" Rei looked at him in awe. "Well anyway don't we have class now? Why is there no one else here?" Kai asked looking around the school grounds as the crickets chirped. 

"I always get here really early. I like to help the teachers and stuff." Rei smiled. 'Damn he's all nice and shit. Why in hell does his father hate him so much? How can he treat so a nice kid this way?' Kai looked at Rei. As soon as they made eye contact Rei looked away. Kai tilted his head up. 

"From now on you and me are best friends, okay?" Kai figured that maybe if he spent more time with the small boy then he'd get to liking him. Rei almost knocked the other boy over. 

"Really?!! Really?!!" Rei asked over excited. "I've never had a friend before." Kai smiled. 

"Neither have I." He whispered to himself. Rei blinked.

"Did you say something Kai?" Kai shook his head. Kai slapped his hands together. 

"Well if I'm here I might as well go to class." He looked up at his class list. His eyes bugged out. 'Holy shit! Athena I'm gonna kill you.' "AP Ancient European History with a Kona." Rei 

looked up.

"Hey that what I have first too! I'll show you there." Rei smiled at the taller boy. "Let me see your schedule." Kai handed him his schedule. "Wow your classes are the same as mine!" Kai glared at the air. 'Go figure. Damn you Athena' Rei looked up at the tall boy. 

"But these are all 11th grade classes. You can't possibly be past 16. How?" Rei smiled again. 

"I skipped 7th, 8th, 9th and 10th grades. But I don't really think I'm as smart as everyone thinks I am." He blushed as Kai stared. 

"FOUR GRADES?!!!!!" Rei covered his ears. A bell rang. 

"Ah! I have to get to the classroom." Kai blinked. "I have never been this late before. That was the teacher's bell." Kai grabbed his arm before he could run off. 

"Chill kid. You have to show me the way remember?" Rei smacked his head and turned the tables. He grabbed Kai's hand and ran. Finally they arrived. "Damn you run fast! Why don't you join the track team or something?" Rei frowned. 

"My dad would get mad at me. I have to focus on my studies. Plus no one would like it if I joined the team. They all say I will ruin everything." He became distant for a moment, then bounded in the classroom. "Hello Kona Sensei! How are you today?" The frail looking old lady turned to face the young Rei. She smiled brightly upon seeing his face. 

"Well I'm just fine thank you, Rei." She said happily. "And who is this strapping young man next to you?" Kai glared slightly as she pointed. This made her laugh.

"This is Kai! He is new here and has this class first." Her eyes widened remembering something.

"Oh yes, Kai Hiwatari, right? The exchange student from Russia?" Kai give her a look. 

"Russia? What is this Russia you speak of?" Kai stated quite melancholy. Mrs. Kona looked at him jokingly. 

"you're kidding right?" Kai looked at her weirdly. 

"I know of no Russia." As soon as he said this a young lady with bright, flowing white hair walked in.

"Athena?" Mrs. Kona and Kai shared a look. Kai stared at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"...

He blinked. "Why am I speaking in German?" The other two stared at them both. Athena spoke up.

"I will need to talk to Kai for moment please." Mrs. Kona nodded and they walked out. 

"Why am I speaking in German?! Athena!" She smiled at the clueless boy. 

" I know you died a long time ago, but you need to seem like you were born in this time. Now your home country is called Russia. If you don't understand something about the timeline, just pretend you do. okay?" Kai nodded. 

"Now can I speak Japanese again?" She smiled and disappeared. "Domo!" Kai called after her. He returned to the classroom to find Mrs. Kona franticly looking through her papers. 

"Ah! Then you're NOT Kai Hiwatari." Kai inwardly growled. 

"No I am Kai and I was just joking." Rei ran up to him. 

"You want to help me clean up the classroom?" Kai looked at the classroom. It WAS clean. 'Why?' He decided against saying that. 

"Sure" He twitched a little as he said it and gained a laugh from the teacher and a confused look from Rei.

~..........after school........~

'Damn I'm going to kill Athena! That's not fair! The only class I even understand anything was German. I guess that's because I speak it. How in the hell does this kid get A's in all this shit. He's ahead the entire class in every one! And he should be in 6th grade?! Damn.' Kai thought angrily. He had just been through AP European History, AP Zoology, SP Trigonometry, AP German, AP 3D Art and P.E. 'Damn school sucks.' A giggle ran through his ears. 

"Athena!" He ran after her. "Why? Why this?" He shoved the schedule in her face. She smiled already knowing what was on it. 

"It's the classes Rei is in. Rei is smart, deal with it. But you know you have to get at least C's or send you back to "Russia"" She said putting emphasis on Russia. Kai choked. 

"C's!? I'd be lucky to get a Z in any of those classes. Except for Art and German. But!" She interrupted him...

"And so you need a Tutor with the same classes, right?" Kai glared.

"You, You planned this didn't you?!! That's not fair. Damn YOU!!!" Athena continued ignoring him. 

"And one more thing! You have Karate on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. And yes before you say it, I know you were a black belt and yes I know you don't need it, but Rei is good and you need to be near him as many times as possible." Kai glared. Athena smiled.

"Fine. Whatever! I give up." He raised his hands in defeat and Athena disappeared. 'Guess I have to go and find him again. Dammit!' He walked back toward the schoolyard. He remembered that Rei wanted to stay after to work on German stuff. Kai sighed heavily and headed for the German classroom. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________-

Well that's chapter one! What do you think? I promise chapter two will be longer, but I will need at least a few reviews to continue. Hopefully I will update real soon!!!! 

-Littlewolflover


	2. Merciless

A light shines bright in the darkness By: Littlewolflover

Dedication: To the Yaoi junkies of the world. Also for Tao Ren and my Disclaimer: I own A beyblade, But unfortunately, I don't own the show, wish I did, but don't.

Summary: AU!!!! Kai has been dead for 25 years and after seeing many of the pains of the world wants to help those in need. He wishes to become a guardian of people, which may be something like a guardian angel. In order to become one, he must take a test, to prove he is worthy of this important task. His Overseer, Athena, tells him he must help the fragile boy named Rei. KAI X REI

Warning: Rated R For Character death, yaoi, rape reference and possibly rape, yaoi, cussing and the simple fact that I don't want to get kicked off I warned you so if you report me for no good reason, not only me but also the people that do like my stories will haunt you forever...

Now In case you're stupid or just dumb to the ff world I will give you the wordings...

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

... Author's note

(...) Crazy people standing in the corner's note

... Flashback

... Not in Japanese Set in Japan, live with it

I think that's it

Oh if you were wondering... Kai is kinda sometimes the narrator. Just so ya know! Don't go an' get confused now.

Chapter two: Merciless

Truly Kai could not think of anything he had done to deserve this horrible fate. It's like babysitting. 'Gods! he's like two!' He remembered his schedule. 'Damn smart though. I guess his father is the reason he has problems.'

"Why did I want this job in the first place?!" His face darkened for a moment. He looked up. "Oh yeah" He had made it to his destination. Apparently Rei had spotted him because he came running over.

"Kai? Why are you here?" Rei gave him a smile. Even if he was a kid... He was adorable, like a kitten...Kai shook his head.

He stared at Rei for a minute till Rei cocked his head, making him even cuter. Kai growled at him.

"Um, Kai..?" Kai glared before swallowing.

"Ineedyourhelp,now!Myclassesaretoohard." Rei cocked his head again. Kai glared. Rei got scared.

"Come again" Kai growled.

"I need your help. My classes are too hard." He glared fiercely. "Now." Rei got scared again.

"H-Hai." Rei replied. He blushed. "Sure I'll help you." He cocked his head again and blushed. Kai was about to kill him. "Er, if you mind my asking? Why did you take them if you can't do them." Kai's eyes narrowed in though.

"My ... mom... is scary." Rei was dumbfounded. "When, Where." He stated nonchalantly.

"I guess on Tuesdays and Fridays because on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday I have karate practice." Rei gave Kai another smile. Kai's eyes twitched. Is that right? I can't remember what I said in the first chapter...

"Oh wow. I have it on those days too." Kai said glaring at the sky.

"On the same days?!" Kai nodded. "Wow! It's like fate" Kai sweatdropped. "Ah! we're both late for Karate!" Rei grabbed Kai's sleeve and ran like the wind.

"..."

The two boys had changed into their gis. Apparently Kai was a green belt. Kai groaned. When was alive he was a black belt 2nd don at the age of ten. He had been doing Karate all his life until... That happened...

Rei walked out onto the floor as the instructor was introducing Kai to the other students.

"Sa, Tell us a little about your self, Kai." Kai walked out into the open. He had to think for a little bit...

"My name is Kai Hiwatari ." He thought for a moment. "I am 17. I come from..." He had to think again. "Russia." He faked a smile, very, very obviously. "It's nice to meet you all." He stopped smiling. "I look forward to sparing with you." All of the kids, who were all mostly about Rei's age were freaked out by that last comment there.

"Ah, thank you Kai." He looked around. "Which reminds me. It is sparing day. Kai do you think you can do it?" Kai nodded slowly. "Alright then I will decide the matches." Kai watched them. It was boring they all sucked. It was like little kids playing, even the one who were about his age.

"Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon." Kai glared at Rei as they bowed. Athena had said he was good. 'I can only hope I don't hurt the poor kid.' Kai sneered. "BEGIN!!!!!!" Rei went first. He _was_ good. He went for Kai's legs, Kai leapt in the air and hit Rei in the back. Rei got back up and kicked Kai in the face, Kai blocked and pulled his leg out from under him. Rei was panting.

'I can't land a hit on him. He's so fast.' This time Kai attacked. He grabbed Rei and slammed him down. Kai won the first match. Match two started quickly as Rei went after Kai again Kai moved. 'Damn' Rei then went for his face with punches. Out of about thirty punches, he hadn't landed a single one. The instructor was astounded. Kai walked over to Rei and kicked him upside the head. Rei fell again. Kai won. When Rei got up they shook hands. The instructor went up to talk to him.

"You are way too advanced for this class Kai. Why the hell are you here?" Kai had to think for a moment.

"Back in Russia, I'm kiddy stuff. I deserve a green belt. You are so undisciplined here." Kai gave a snarl.

"Alright then, will you fight me, Kai?" Kai was surprised by the challenge from his teacher. Kai nodded and they stepped out into the sparing area. Kai got into stance as did the teacher. They bowed to each other. A student yelled.

"BEGIN" The teacher was first. He jumped at Kai, being cautious. He really didn't know how strong he was and didn't want to hurt the boy. Kai easily dodged his assault.

"What the hell was that? I thought you were the teacher!" Kai angered the teacher a little. Then the teacher came at him again, but much harder this time. Kai tried to grab his leg but couldn't because the force was so great. He had the teacher's leg over his head. the teacher jumped, bringing his other leg around and knocking Kai hard to the wall. Kai wiped the blood from his face and came after the teacher full force. He punched him hard, sending him down. Kai won the first round. Second round.

The teacher got up and brushed himself off.

"Good. Good. I see I have to get serious." He got into a new stance.

"BEGIN" The teacher came at Kai fist forward. Kai jumped. The teacher swung his leg around and butterfly kicked Kai in the air, where he can't dodge. Kai fell to the ground, hard. He got back up only to receive a smash in the face. Kai fell into the wall. The teacher won the second round.

"BEGIN" The teacher wasn't about to lose to one of his own students. Kai wasn't about to go down in defeat by some loser teacher. They both got serious. Rei was worried.

'Their both going to kill each other. They won't give up. Kai is so arrogant.' Rei sighed and went back to watching the two beat the shit out of each other. Kai was completely pissed. Kai got up off the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth. He snarled at his teacher.

'I'll kill him.' Kai plunged forward going for his head. The teacher dodged but his counter was also dodged. Kai jumped away from the teacher. He narrowed his eyes. 'Fuck this' Kai jumped up in the air and as the teacher went for him Kai kicked him in the face and then fell on top of him. He stayed on top for a while. Till he felt satisfied. Kai had won. When Kai walked over Rei gave him a whop on the head.

"Damn! What the hell was that for?!" Kai yelled at Rei while rubbing his head. Rei started tapping his foot like a worried mother.

"What's your problem, Kai! You didn't need to sit on him. You had already won!" Kai glared.

"He embarrassed me! I was paying him back." Rei threw his hands in the air in defeat. Kai sure was stubborn... Kai sighed. He knew he had to make up with Rei. "Look Rei. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it." Rei glared this time.

"Don't apologize to me! To him." He pointed towards the teacher. Kai growled to himself and trotted over to were the teacher was sitting and reluctantly apologized to him. He wondered back over to Rei.

"Are you happy now?" Rei didn't talk but bounded on him. Kai yelped and pulled him off. "What the hell was that, Rei?!" Rei smiled sweetly.

"You really can be a good guy sometimes." Kai blushed a little. They talked for awhile, until it was time for them to return home. Soon, too soon, their paths split. Well not really but Kai saw Athena... He was so tired and hungry. He had forgotten that being alive meant you need to eat and sleep, and breathe at first. that was a funny little incident that he doesn't speak about Soon he reached Athena.

"Athena! Long time no see." Kai waved...

"My! You seem... Happy! Falling in love are we." Kai was about to strangle her. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!! your so cute sometimes, you know!" Kai glared. Then he thought of the questions he kept forgetting to ask her.

"Athena? What am supposed to eat. And where am I to sleep?" She motioned for him to follow her as she went along a narrow path towards some apartments. "Oh" They went into his room which was stocked with what he needed and such. "Oh your good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi this is littlewolflover here… As a note for you peoples out there.. I wrote this story three years ago and I wrote this chapter two years ago. I found it recently on my computer's hard drive. I believe I had intended for this chapter to be much longer but my writing style has changed dramatically and I would like to try to remember what exactly is supposed to happen in this story.. I never wrote any notes on this one… ahahahahahaha… ::sweatdrop:: Hopefully It won't take me forever to get some notes down and to restart this story. 3 3 Littlewolflover R&R please.. And I promise the next chapter will be more grammatically correct and less…. Childish.. 3 again


End file.
